inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (Revolution): Welcome to Hell
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *P Eleven Episode 2 (Revolution): Welcome to Hell "What a beautiful morning..." Isamu said, yawning like usual. He was stretching on his bed, when he suddenly felt painful. "Ow, ow, ow!" Then he remembered what had happened the previous day. His anger rose up again, but managed not to do too much. "That bastard... I'll definitely get him!" Then he went downstairs. "Jun!" "Ohaiyou, nii-chan. I heard you groaning in pain. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch. See that?" He said, moving his arms around then when he stretched again, he groaned in pain. Jun sighed. "You really don't change do you. Well, so long as it's not as severe I guess it's fine." "It's not that bad." "Okay, okay. We have a training camp today at 10 this morning." Shocked, Isamu said, "Oh, no! I almost forgot! What time is it?!" Then he ran over to the clock and looked at the time. 9:45 am. "Oh crap! It's 9:45! We'd better hurry!" Then he thought, "Aw man, I wanted to visit those guys in the hospital too... aw drat. All my fault. Ugh, whatever." Aloud, he said, "Let's go, Jun!" "Hai." And then they both hopped on their bike and rode all the way to the soccer clubroom. "We're here!" Isamu chanted. "Good morning, Captain!" Hideyoshi said, slapping Isamu on the back. "Ow!" "Sorry, are you okay?" "I'm fine." He looked at Jun, his eyes clearly telling him not to say anything about his injury. "Is everyone here?!" Coach Miyazaki asked. "Yes, sir!" "Good. I'll explain a few rules later, but for now, we get on that bus." He pointed to a travel bus that was parked on the hill. "Whoa! So cool!" Gorou exclaimed. They all got on the bus excitedly. "This is our bus driver, who has kindly offered us a ride to our training camp. He will come get us when I phone him." Turning to the bus driver, he bowed and thanked him. Then turning again to Universe Eleven, he said, "Buckle up, minna! We're ready to take off!" "Yeah!" "Mom, dad, we're going to get stronger again! We've got to, for our teammates and our country!" Isamu thought excitedly. (~) Arrival at the Training Camp (~) "We're here, guys!" Coach Miyazaki announced. The bus had stopped. "This is it, guys! We're here to train!" Isamu said, excitedly. "I see the Captain is all hyped up for the training. Good, good." Hideyoshi said, grinning. "I was worried yesterday that he was going to blow off the entire building himself." "Awww, don't tease me like that please!" Isamu said, a little embarrassed. Jun giggled. "Yeah, after all, we've never seen Captain like that! He was so pissed!" Yu added, and then he imitated him, "'How can you tell me to calm down when this...this bastard hurt one of us?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN--' Bwahahah!!! That had me laughing till my stomach hurt! Senpai even had to punch you in the face to get you to calm down!" Yu said, laughing. Isamu turned a bit red, and cleared his throat, saying, "I-I couldn't calm down then... S-sorry." He turned to Hideyoshi, and said, "Thanks for stopping me." "No problem, Captain. Even Jun was a little worried then." Jun nodded in agreement. "Sorry for worrying you guys. I'm fne now. You can count on me!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. "Glad to see that the Captain is back on his own two feet." Hideyoshi said. Then Coach Miyazaki announced to the group, "Yosh, minna! Go train as hard as you can! You're dismissed!" "Yes, sir!" They all said. (~) At the Training Center (~) "Wow! This building has such huge rooms! This looks reliable!" Isamu thought, stroking his chin. Jun was behind him, also thinking the same thing. "Nii-chan, where did you put your luggages?" Jun asked, because he was still holding his. "Ah, I put it in Hideyoshi-senpai's room! You can put yours there too. Him, Yu, Ryota, and some others are sleeping in there with us. The boys and girls have separate rooms." "Oh! Do you know where our room is?" "Yeah, you turn left from here and then turn to the right. Here, I'll give you the map." Isamu handed him the map of the room. "Arigatou, nii-chan! I'll be right back!" He took the map and followed it. Isamu smiled, thinking, "My little brother is so innocent... anyways, back to this huge training room! Gotta focus, gotta focus!" "That's right, Captain!" Hideyoshi and Yu said in unison, standing by. Hideyoshi was leaning against a wall, and Yu was standing next to him. "Ah, you guys! Since when were you here?" "Surprise, surprise. We were here a few minutes ago. You were so lost in thought you didn't even notice. Right, Yu?" "Yeah!" Yu agreed. "Ahh, my bad! Well, I was just thinking how big this training building is! Anyways, I'm probably going to go in to this training room and--" "Hold up, Captain! We want to train with you, isn't that right, Yu?" "Yeah! You can't always train by yourself!" "That's right, we're all going to help you train!" Oshiro cut in. "Oshiro! You too?! But don't you have to train for your goalkeeping skills...?" "Captain comes first, after all!" Oshiro said, smiling. "Ahh... thanks you guys! Sorry for giving you so much trouble! Well then, minna, let's all go inside!" "Yeah!" And then they go inside the room, and see a bunch of equipments. Then Isamu sat on a chair, and saw some buttons, and thought, "Hmm... what does this thing do?" And then he pressed a button, and a NerveGear came out, and he put his head on it. "Whoa! This is so cool!" "Nani, nani?! What's going on?" Yu asked, coming over. Hideyoshi also came over. "What's that?" Hideyoshi asked, curiously. It got him piqued too. Then Hideyoshi saw a computer, and he was soon typing away on the computer. "Whoa, guys! This is a stimulator!" "Are you for real? That's so cool!" Gorou exclaimed. "Wow! It looks like I'm inside the game!" Isamu said, astonished. "Yeah, technology these days are very advanced." "Nii-chan, I'm back!" Jun said, waving at the door. "Sorry, Jun, he can't really hear nor see you right now." "What? Why not?" "Because he's in a virtual reality right now." "Oh, wow! Those things actually exist! I've heard of them, but only thought those were legendary." "Nah, this is for real, alright." Hideyoshi chuckled. "I can't believe we're so lucky to use them to train!" Yu said excitedly. Then, all of a sudden, Isamu groaned in pain. "What's wrong, Captain?!" Hideyoshi asked. "Ahhhhh......... this...." "Captain!" Then Hideyoshi looked at the computer to see what was wrong. He gasped, saying, "Captain! Hang on a bit! I'm going to fix this!" "What happened?!" "The stimulator's oppponents are all going berserk. They are on a way different level than Captain is! ...Crap! I can't control this! No... more like it's not letting me control it!" "Nani?!?!" "Nii-chan!" Then Jun grabbed Hideyoshi's collar and said, "Do something, please!" His eyes were pleading with him. "I'm trying, Jun! Can't you see that?!" He shook his hands off. Then Kohaku came running down the corridor and into the room where Isamu was at. "We've run into a problem, Captain!" "Captain can't do anything right now! He's stuck in this stupid virtual reality training! And the opponents are going berserk too! What do you need right now?! We're in a hurry!" Kohaku's face turned pale. "Underground, in the underground training... there has been a huge ferocious beast released....! I was training in it, and then suddenly...!" He was panting so hard. "Nobu and I were training... but then...!" "Did he get swallowed?!" Hideyoshi asked, in a panic. "No... but he was badly injured!" "Where's the coach in a time like this?!" "He's... he's missing, at least, that's what Higa said!" "WHAT IS THIS?! ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING FIELD FOR US?! IS THIS EVEN TRAINING ANYMORE?! WHAT WERE THEY TRYING TO DO?! THIS ISN'T TRAINING, OR EVEN LEVELING US UP!" Hideyoshi yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. "Hideyoshi-senpai!" Ryota said, worriedly. Isamu groaned in pain again, something very, very bad had happened in that virtual reality training! Then Hideyoshi looked at the computer again. His blood drained. "Oh, no... It looks like Captain will be stuck in there for some good hours... If this goes on, it can be very, very hard for him to handle this..." Jun's face immediately drained of color. "Nii-chan...." Then he silently prayed, "Please, let nii-chan be alright! He's the only family I've got!" Preview of Episode 3 (Revolution): A Dire Situation I'm Isamu Sato, we have all just gotten to the training center when I decided to try on this stimulation training because I thought it was just so neat. Little did I know that this training was going to be very hard on me, even going berserk on me! I soon learned, even though I couldn't hear very well wearing the NerveGear, however, I could make out bits and pieces, I learned that I would be stuck in this stimulation training for some good hours too! For me, I think the only way out is to beat the opponents. Our coach has also gone missing, and Nobu has been injured. Just where is this supposed to lead us? I thought we were supposed to train as hard as we could. Where is Coach Miyazaki?! Can I beat these robot opponents alive?! Next on Second Season of Universe Series! A Dire Situation!